o characterize the quality and performance of a mobile phone network, a mobile phone is conventionally placed in a suitable test device and brought into different locations within the network. At each location, the quality of communication is tested and logged. Similar test devices can also be used to test the quality of a mobile phone.
For testing the quality of the receipt of image or video data, conventional test systems access the raw digital data stream received by the phone, decode the same in an external computer and derive quality parameters from the decoded data.